Over Time
by Krista-The-Wicked
Summary: They met by him killing one of her guards. They grew to know each other over drinks. And Over Time they fell in love. This is the love story of Killian Jones The Pirate and Krista Xavier The Wicked Queen.
1. Prologue Part 1

All was silent except for the click clacking of my heels against the granite floor. Being in deep thought with a drink in my hand was something I usually did often. I had just sent Princess Aurora to a far off land under a sleeping curse since Maleficent couldn't do it herself...

"Lazy Unicorn Loving Bitch!" I yelled while throwing my glass across the room. It shattered into a thousand pieces and then made a noise as if rain was falling. I saw smoke appear from the corner of my eye.

"Now Now Krista, I thought you channeled your anger issues." A voice mocked me. I looked in the mirror I saw me, my brunette hair down, my pale skin looking clammy, and my sapphire blue eyes blood shot. I was dressed in black leather boots and pants, and a dark royal blue v neck cape shirt thing.

Then there was also Regina in the mirror with her hair down, and she was wearing a gorgeous black dress with crystal beading all over it. I looked at her through the mirror.

"What is it Regina?" I growled at her. Regina was my only friend and this surprised to the both of us.

"I just heard you weren't doing well so I dropped by." She said while walking over.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping." I said. She nodded and I hugged her. Regina and I were friends when we were teenagers and we understood each other. We walked over to the couch in the room and she handed me something to drink.

"It'll make the clamminess, headaches, and bloodshot eyes go away." She smiled. I thanked her while drinking it. I felt a million times better a second afterwords.

"So there's clearly another reason why your here." I said while looking at her. She smiled and said,

"I need to talk to the person who just killed two of your guards and is trying to rescue Belle at the moment. But I can do that tomorrow you go deal with it." With that she left and I shot straight up and went to the dungeons.

No one and I mean no one killed my guards except for me. This was strange and unheard of. The only other person who would do this was Rumplestiltskin and he's currently locked up in Snow White's castle. I then approached Belle's cell and I watched as I saw a tall, dark, and handsome stranger unchaining her.

"Why would I kill Rumplestiltskin?" Belle asked. The stranger stood up and asked in a very attractive voice,

"You mean you wouldn't tell me how to kill him?" Belle shook her head while standing up. "Oh, we'll then I guess I'm not rescuing you then." He then slapped her and she fell back onto her bed.

"What a shame. So pretty but so useless." He then raised his hand with the hook on it and I used magic to pull the hook off and I started twirling it.

"She's not useless. She's a very important chess piece." He then looked at me,

"Could I have my hook back?" He asked. I ignored the question but stated,

"Never has anyone killed one of my guards but me. And that was only because Mason was slow." He then got a little impatient.

"The asking was me being a gentlemen." I made a beckoning motion with the hook and he walked over.

"Here you go." It looked as if I was going to hand it to him but I put it in my other hand.

"Your Highness please." He said once more. I put the hook on the V of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Only if you join me for a drink." He smirked,

"I could do that." I then handed him his hook and we walked back to my room after I closed and locked Belle's door. We walked back up to my room I was in earlier.

"So bad timing to ask but who exactly are you?" I asked the man while pouring drinks.

"Killian Jones. But most know me Captain Hook." He said. I nodded,

"Yes I've heard of you and know about the crocodile you wish to kill."

"Skin." He corrected me harshly.

"My bad." I said while raising my eyebrows and walking over with drinks.

"I'm Krista Xavier by the way but most know me by the Wicked Queen." I said. He nodded as I handed him his drink.

"Thank you." He said while walking to the edge of my room where it overlooked part of the ocean and a beach.

"So what did you need with me Love?" He asked.

"I didn't need anything my friend. I just invited you for drinks."

* * *

**What'd you guys think? Continue, Stop, Or continue and get better?**

**Review and Tell me!**

**XOXKXOX**


	2. Prologue Part 2

We had figured out Killian would spend the night in an extra room in the castle for when Regina would need him tomorrow. i took a sip of my drink and watched as Killian finished his drink and came back over. He looked at me and then held out his glass a bit.

"So it is true, pirates do drink more then we would like to think." I laughed. Killian smiled and I filled his glass to the rim.

"Yes, so what else have you heard?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that you are a major flirt, stubborn, arrogant, and love woman a lot." I told him. He nodded at this.

"Sounds about right. Oh and what I've heard about you is that your sly, manipulative, a killer, and you can get what you want easily." He said.

"Strange they didn't put Wicked or-" Killian cut me off and said,

"Beautiful and Charming." I rolled my eyes. Hook was arrogant but oh well I don't care. I then looked down and saw a tattoo on his wrist which had Milah written in a heart.

"Whose Milah?" I asked him. He rolled down his sleeve and then asked me,

"Whose Isaac?" We both eyed each other and I hid my hand under the long sleeve of my shirt. Since I had a tattoo that said Isaac the side of my hand.

"He was someone I once loved." I said with a stone cold gaze looking at a wall not wanting to look at anyone's eyes.

"Milah was someone who I loved and was killed."

"By Rumplestiltskin." I said. He nodded. It all made sense. Killian wanted to kill his crocodile because Rumple killed his lover. Anyone could figure out true love if they worked at it like a few of us.

"So who killed Isaac?" He asked me. I didn't answer the question and then made my glass vanish without throwing it across the room.

"Hungry?" I asked. Killian nodded and we walked down to the dining hall. There a dinner was already set up and Regina was sitting to the left of the head of the table.

"Whose that?" Hook asked me. I looked at him while sitting down at the head of the table.

"Hook this is m step sister Regina. Regina this is Killian Jones but you may know him as Captain Hook." Regina smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you." She said. He nodded and sat down.

"So Hook you murdered not one but two of Krista's guards I here." He nodded while eating. Killian seemed skeptical of Regina and clearly didn't know what to expect.

"You heard right." He said. I sat there eating my salad while Regina told him something about Wonderland and Cora.

"Do you think you could do it?" She asked.

"Of course he said. And with that Killian and Regina stood up. Regina put a charm on his hook and then got out Jefferson's hat. You may know him more as The Mad Hatter. I watched as the hat opened the portal and Killian and Francisco went through. Regina then sat back down.

"He's handsome." She told me. I smiled,

"Why don't you go after him then Regina?" She wiped her mouth with her napkin and then said,

"Because Love Is Weakness Krista. And you'd do better with him he reminds me of Isaac." I nodded. Killian was like Isaac, Arrogant, Charming, Handsome. I loved Isaac but it's been years.

"If love is Weakness why would I go with Killian?" She just shrugged.

"Thanks for dinner. And now we wait for Killian to come back with beloved Mother."

* * *

An hour or two so later, Killian was back with a dead Cora. I looked in Shock, she was dead. The woman who had brought nothing but pain to Regina and I gone and dead. I smiled evily at this but I was very happy. Cora had married my father and then killed him to receive the riches. This was nothing but revenge.

"You wonderful man you did it." I said while hugging Killian.

"Bout bloody time." said said into my ear. I rolled my eyes playfully but was happy that Killian had done this.

"I'd like a word alone with her please." Regina told the two of us. We walked out and then Killian looked at me,

"What would you think of traveling with me?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Like on a ship? Sailing around?" I asked. He laughed and asked,

"Well what else would we do?" I took his offer and tossed it around for a bit.

"Yes I will travel with you." I told him Hook smiled and then I thought for a second.

"Wait no I change my mind my sister'a curse. Killian I think it would be best if you left." I told him. And with that I kissed his cheek and went to my room walking back a cd fourth once more.

* * *

**Tada! What did you think please review guys! Alerts and Follows are also appreciated but please tell me how I'm doing. **

**- Krista-The-Wicked**


End file.
